Suicidal for Love Mini Story
by Lovely Complex Girl
Summary: I would rather die than let Yuki take what was mine. Maybe it was insanity that drove me to take my life... or maybe I was just feeling suicidal for love that day.   RATED M for SUICIDE


**Me: Konichiwa... AGAIN.**

**Itachi: Meow! *purr***

**Me: *blush* Why the hell is Itachi a neko?**

**Naru: Meow! **

**Sasuke: Hn... Me-Ow. **

**Neji: Mrow.**

**Shika: *thinks* It's too troublesome to meow. *sleeps***

**Me: WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN ON HERE?**

**Ino: Aw! Neko Shika kuuuu! *glomp***

**Hinata: N-Naruto kun is a n-neko? **

**Sakura: AW! COME HERE, SASU CHAN! **

**Tenten: ... I'm so not hugging you, you perverted neko!**

**Kakashi: Muahahaha, I turned them into nekos. **

**Me: RAWWWWWWRRR! *tackles him* TURN ITA KUN BACK! **

**Gaara: Mew. :3**

**Me: *gasp* NEKO GAARA! EEEEPPP! 3 _ 3 **

**Ita: MREEOWWWWWW! HISSSSSS! *attacks neko Gaara* **

**Me: AH! DON'T HURT NEKO GAARA, NEKO ITA KUN! *anime tear***

**Tsunade: WHAT THE HELL! WHY IS JIRAYIA NUZZLING MY-!**

**Jirayia: Puuurrrrr. *nuzzle nuzzle***

**Me: *eye twitch* NANI! What is goin on!**

**Neko Ita: *thinks* Naruto does not belong to Miyumi chan! Mew! She does own half of a chocolate donut and her favorite rubber duckie! MEW! *neko cuteness***

* * *

It was not supposed to end like this, I thought as something evil stirred the air. I thought the good guys always prevailed over evil and the princess always got her prince. I only believed that stories could end with 'And they lived happily ever after.' Maybe I was wrong, because this time... "Itachi!" His glassy black eyes stared not at me, but through me. Tears were stinging my eyes and falling from my face, but I did not care. I had to get through to Itachi. "Itachi, don't go," I sobbed as Yuki wrapped her bloodied talons around his waist and gently tugged him toward her open arms. Yuki cackled evilly as Itachi orbited slowly to her. "The human is mine now," Yuki gloated as I swallowed the trembling my anger was causing to arise. "Let him go," I snarled as I unsheathed my beautiful twin katanas. "He's only a lowlife ninja! What use is he to you?" Her laugh pierced through the silence and ended with a bitter tone. "If he is but a low ninja," Yuki mocked as her pink eyes glowed predatorily, "Then why does he matter the world to a highly feared demon warrior such as yourself?"

For once, I was shocked. I had no reply for the statement she had just pointed out. Was it true? Why did he matter so much to a demon like me? ... A smile blossomed on my red stained lips as I locked gazes with the woman who was willing to ruin my life in any way possible.

"Because, you heartless witch, I love him." And I brought a kunai up to my neck as I held her gaze. She froze. "What are you doing," she hissed as I grazed the cold silver to my quivering neck. I grinned. "I'm feeling suicidal for love today," I laughed as the fog over Itachi's eyes started to clear away. Yuki screamed. "No! The master wants you alive!" I slashed the silver across my throat and laughed just once more as the blood began to drain from my body. I heard Itachi from far away; at least it felt like from far away, far off in a distant world.

"Miyumi, you saved me... Miyumi? Oh god, no! I- I was supposed to- No... no... please no. Don't die, just don't die, Miyumi. I love you."

A single tear fell to the floor as I closed my eyes once more. I had brought Itachi's worst fear to life... His fear to watch the life drain from the eyes he loved more than life itself.

* * *

There was a blinding white light that enveloped her bloody corpse. I held on, even as Heaven's Gates opened up in front of my eyes. I held her, even as God called out to her soul, trying to take her home. I did not let go, because I refused to let her go without me. So I grabbed the bloody kunai from Miyumi's lifeless hands and held the silver to my throat. The kunai felt like home against my neck, tempting me to do away with this life to be reborn in the next life with Miyumi, my darling, my soul mate, my heart. Without her, there was no meaning to live on. She was my sky, my sun, my moon and my very universe. Without her, there was no me. Looking into the beautiful red orbs of the woman I was destined to love, I grazed the silver across my flesh and sighed in content. I smiled toward the black sky as rain fell and washed away the crimson river that had pooled around her body.

"Farewell, cruel and cold world. Farewell, foolish brother, dear Sasuke. If only you knew the truth. It was not destined for you to take my life."

And like Romeo and Juliet, we died as one.

_Tonight, we were feeling a little suicidal for love._

* * *

**Me: ... That was waaaay too short.**

**Itachi: ... Meow.**

**Me: HOW THE HELL DO I FIX THIS! ARRRGHH!**

**Gaara: ... Mew. x3**

**If you love me, Review! If you review, Itachi kun and Gaara will turn back to humans! :D**

**Fangirls: REVIEW OR DIE, SUCKKASS!**


End file.
